


Further Explorations

by Grinder1833



Series: Missing Moments [16]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Noah spend their final night together in Noah's dorm room before his roommate returns from his extended winter break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P & G.

Now this was the life…sex…food…more sex. Sure, he had to work the odd shift at Java, but it was so worth it because once it was over he was able to jump back into bed with Luke. Work wasn’t too awful because Luke had become Java’s best customer, sitting at their usual table making “fuck me” eyes at him when Luke wasn’t working on his laptop. Noah had an inkling that Luke was looking up sex tips on the Internet as he sipped his favorite coffee. Luke was so giddy after he lost his virginity that Noah was surprised that he didn’t take out an ad in _The City Times_. Seeing Luke so happy again was heaven. And so was all the time they’d been spending together.

This was their last night together before Scott returned from Cincinnati. As much as Noah genuinely liked his roommate, he still wasn’t looking forward to having him back. Luke would have to return to his parents’ house and then they’d be scrambling for places to fuck. Noah wasn’t sure how they were going to go from all to perhaps practically nothing.

Well…they couldn’t. So they’d have to be creative. They’d find ways to be alone together. Noah couldn’t go to back to just holding Luke’s hand on a regular basis. He was willing to bet his digital camcorder that Luke wouldn’t be able to either.

Ah…Luke.

His amazing boyfriend had insisted on running out for food since their supply had dwindled down to basically nothing…a handful of Dove chocolates, a quarter bag of cheese puffs, and half a bagel which was probably beginning to get moldy at this point. Luke was out picking up Chinese because it was one of Noah’s favorite foods. His boyfriend enjoyed doing things like that even if it meant putting on real clothes to travel out into the cold winter evening. Now that’s true love.

While Luke was away Noah decided to try to straighten up the room which had become a den of gay sex the past five days. They were already on their second set of sheets. Noah was sure the comforter was just an all out lost cause at this point. The garbage can was full of used condoms and empty tubes of lube as well as old food wrappers and containers. Not to mention that the room itself reeked from days of sweat and sex. He was definitely going to have his work cut out for him trying to get rid of the stench. Noah just prayed that Scott would still stick to his plan of returning Sunday evening so he’d have ample time to fumigate.

Noah flipped over the comforter so it wouldn’t be quite as offensive, making sure it was all straightened out because that’s where they’d be eating their dinner (after putting down a generous amount of paper towel to act as a makeshift tablecloth). Then he threw away the rest of their snacks so everything would be ready to take to the garbage chute tomorrow. Next, he checked the nightstand to make sure that there was still an ample supply of condoms and lube to get them through the night.

Amazingly, there were still some left. Sometimes Noah just had to stop and shake his head because if someone would had told him a week ago that he and Luke would be in such an incredible place he would have said that they were insane. Noah had been so angry at Luke…so hurt…downright devastated…New Years Eve had been a nightmare. He had thought there was no way in hell that their relationship could have been saved.

But now everything was all worked out. Earlier in the week Brian had showed up at Java, making a few comments which had left Noah a bit unnerved, so he had gone to his room at the Lakeview and found him in an awful state. Noah had called Luke and, together, they had talked to Brian, helping admit that he was really gay. The whole episode left Noah counting his blessings because if he hadn’t met Luke that could have been him in thirty years. Noah was so happy that he was out…no longer doubting his sexuality. Hell…actually fucking loving having sex with a man. The past five days making love with Luke has left him feeling so alive and free. Now he couldn’t even fathom that he’d once considered living a lie just to please his father.

If only he could make the lingering voice of his father go away forever. Even during the happiest times it would still invade his thoughts…like here in this very room. Some things that Noah considered trying with Luke were quickly met with the Colonel’s evil voice.

 _How could you even consider licking Luke’s ass? Such an act is vile and deviant._ It would taunt him, make him question his desires.

It was _that_ voice which had kept him from exploring that final uncharted territory…rimming Luke. And listening to it was allowing his father to still control him which was just flat out insane. Noah had to get past this because it wasn’t fair to either him or Luke.

Noah certainly didn’t think anything Luke wanted to try was sick or perverted. On the contrary, everything they’d experienced to date had been mind-blowing…every kiss…every touch…and every orgasm. In fact, every orgasm has been so unbelievably, toe curling, intense. They’d also made a vow to each other that they’d say something if they ever felt uncomfortable doing anything sexually. So far that hadn’t happened.

Days had been spent just exploring and learning so much about each other. For the first time in their relationship they weren’t rushed. There wasn’t fear of being interrupted or having to get back home before they were missed. They could just slow down and discover what they _really_ liked.

Oh…Noah knew the basics…he loved the kissing, blowjobs, and, now, fucking. But it was the little nuisances they were discovering that was really rocking Noah’s world. Finally he was able to kiss Luke in all sorts of new places…some of them eliciting the most delicious noises from his boyfriend. Sounds he’d never ever heard come from those beautiful pouty lips. Luke loved having his armpits kissed and licked. Surprisingly, Noah got off on doing it to him. The manly, musky scent was an incredible turn-on.

And Luke was quite the expert explorer finding a new spot on Noah that made his toes curl. Who would have thought that he’d love having the back of his knees licked? Luke discovered this. His boyfriend left no part of his body unkissed over the past five days. Such pure bliss.

His Christopher Columbus was quite the talker too. Not that Noah was all that surprised. But being totally alone had really brought out this quality in his boyfriend. Luke had no qualms telling Noah "more," "right here," "there," "faster" or "harder." Noah often found himself moaning and groaning quite loudly, but he didn’t talk as much as Luke did, which really wasn’t all that surprising.

Noah turned on the bedside light on the nightstand and shut off the overhead light. Much better. Granted…it wasn’t candlelight, but the room had a softer glow to it. While it was a far cry from room service at the Lakeview, he knew Luke would enjoy their last night before Scott’s return just the same.

There was a knock on the door followed by Luke’s voice. “It’s your neighborhood delivery boy and he’s expecting a _very_ nice tip!”

Noah opened the door, revealing a windblown Luke with pink cheeks. He was holding a brown paper bag which smelled delicious. “You’ll get a tip if I like what you have to offer,” Noah said, pulling Luke into the room and bolting the door behind him.

“I have Kung Pao Chicken, Woo Dipp Harr, Mongolian Beef and Pork Fried Rice,” Luke announced, setting the bag on Noah’s desk as he shrugged off his scarf and winter coat. “I’m chilled to the bone and need to be warmed up.”

“Come here, you,” Noah said, wrapping his arms around his cold boyfriend and promptly kissing him. “You are a bit frozen.”

Luke wrinkled his nose. “It really stinks in here.”

“I know,” Noah sighed, reluctantly pulling away from Luke so could get some paper plates and a couple of cans of root beer. “I gotta figure out a way to get rid of the smell. The Chinese food should help mask it.”

“Temporarily,” Luke replied, digging into the bag and removing the containers of food. “We’re sooo gonna mess around after we eat. This is our last night together for god knows how long.”

“We’ll find ways to be alone,” Noah assured him.

“I don’t know how I’m going to be able to go more than a day without fucking,” Luke declared. He set the food down on the middle of the bed and then sat down across from Noah on the mattress.

Noah handed him a plate. “We’ll just have to be creative.”

“I guess we can use your truck in a pinch…and the seats do fold down in the Vibe, but I’m not sure we’ll fit…”

“Maybe Scott will have some night classes,” Noah said, trying to remain positive.

“We can only hope and pray,” Luke said, digging into the Mongolian beef.

“We’ll find ways.”

“I’m not going to worry about it tonight,” Luke decided. “I don’t want anything to put a damper on our last night together.”

“You make it sound like one of us is going off to war,” Noah chuckled.

“Yeah…it does sound kinda final which _definitely_ isn’t the case.” Luke opened his root beer and took a sip. “We have lots and lots of sex ahead of us.” He grinned broadly. “Now _that_ sounds much more promising, don’t you think?”

“Sounds like a perfect way to end an amazing week,” Noah readily agreed.

They joked around a bit while they ate their dinner, taking ample portions from each container. Noah knew that he’d be burning off some of the calories later on. The workout he’d get with Luke would be much more fun than any he’d get in a gym. A smile crept to his lips at the mere thought of the sweat they’d be working up in less than an hour.

“Are you thinking about dessert?” Luke teased.

“Yup…just wondering if I’ll get a good fortune.”

“Oh I can almost guarantee you will.”

“You can have first pick since you froze your ass off picking up this feast,” Noah decided.

Luke studied the two fortune cookies that were sitting on the mattress, contemplating which one to select. His chocolate eyes darted back and forth until finally he settled on one, snatching it off the bed. “This one,” he declared.

Noah took the other holding it tightly in his hand while Luke cracked his open. “Go ahead…read yours,” he urged his boyfriend.

“Your sexy boyfriend is going to fuck you oh-so-good tonight,” Luke said, grinning wickedly.

Oh, Luke. Give him points for creativity. Noah shook his head, laughing, “It does not say that.”

Luke shrugged. “Well…it’s much more interesting than ‘The beginning of wisdom is to desire it’.” He leaned forward like an anxious little kid. “What does yours say?”

Noah cracked open the cookie and pulled out the fortune. “‘When in doubt, let your instincts guide you’.” He set the cookie down on his napkin, moving his face inches from Luke’s. “Hmmm…I think I’ve already been doing a lot of that this week,” he murmured, kissing Luke.

“Definitely…you’ve done quite a bit of exploring, Mayer,” Luke breathed.

But not enough, an inner voice haunted him. _Luke deserves more. Don’t you want to give him more?_

_Of course I do!_

Noah trailed his fingers through Luke’s hair. “Let’s get this mess cleaned up so we can move onto other things.”

Luke grinned. “You just want to fuck me, Noah.”

“You have to be so sore…we don’t have to…” Noah definitely was, not that it would stop him. They’d taken turns throughout the week topping, but it seemed like Luke bottomed more no matter how much they switched it up.

“It’s tender, but I still want you…so bad…” Luke emphasized his point by kissing him deeply, his tongue snaking inside his mouth caressing his own. Oh yeah…Luke wanted him…not that there was ever any doubt about it. And he’d never deny Luke…

“Okay…let’s get this stuff into the trash,” Noah said, forcing himself to break their kiss or else they’d have a bed full of Chinese leftovers and fortune cookie crumbs…not a good combination.

Luke hoisted himself up off the bed, grabbing a couple of cartons of food to take with him. They’d done a good job of polishing off most of the food. There really wasn’t enough to warrant saving so they tossed what was left. You couldn’t tell that the bed had once served as their dining area by the time they had finished cleaning up.

Luke stepped up behind him, slipping his hands underneath Noah’s t-shirt, pushing it up his torso. “Now I can finally get you naked…like you belong,” he said in his sexy bedroom voice that made Noah’s cock twitch. Luke licked a long strip along the back of Noah’s neck before he tugged the shirt over Noah’s head, tossing it into the corner of the room.

Noah groaned, pressing his ass against Luke’s groin. Damn…he could feel Luke’s cock trapped in his jeans, poking against him. “You too,” he gasped, reaching behind him, grabbing for Luke’s sweater.

“Don’t worry we’ll get to me,” Luke assured him. His hand sunk inside Noah’s sweats, seeking out his dick. “Oh yeah…that’s what I like to feel…you’re just as hard as I am…” Luke pushed Noah’s sweats and underwear from his hips, allowing them to pool at Noah’s feet.

Noah stepped out of them, kicking the clothing to the side and then turned to face his fully clothed boyfriend. “I want to _see_ how hard you hard, Snyder,” he said, unbuckling Luke’s belt. “You know…being a film student and all…I’m an extremely visual person.”

Luke smirked. “You just like to look at my cock.” He tugged his sweater over his head, tossing it into the pile with Noah’s discarded clothing.

“I _love_ to look at your cock as well as the rest of your body,” Noah replied as he unzipped Luke’s jeans.

Luke toed off his shoes. “I think you better put on your iPod because it’s going to be one of those loud nights,” he declared with a gleam in his eye.

“You’re right. I think my neighbors might appreciate it,” he said, turning around and putting it on. As Berlin’s _Take My Breath Away_ filled the room, Noah make short work of Luke’s jeans and underwear quickly getting both off his boyfriend’s body because he wanted him naked… _now_.

“Hmmm….” Luke stepped out of his clothes as he reclined back on the mattress. “I think the neighbors might be getting tired of this playlist.”

Luke probably had a point there. His “Romantic Luke” playlist had gotten used almost every time they made love, but he’d spent hours compiling it so he wanted to be sure all of his hard work wasn’t wasted. And for awhile he thought it had been. He’d even come close to deleting it more than once.

Thankfully he hadn’t. The hours of scouring his eclectic iTunes collection for romantic songs to play the on the first night he and Luke made love had paid off. But finding love songs that didn’t mention women proved to be quite a challenge. Noah had done his best compiling music he thought would set a romantic mood for their special night together. There was stuff from movies…old and new…music from various decades and genres…Noah’s taste was all over the place.

Well…he didn’t get to use the special playlist for their first time but they had definitely been playing it since Luke had temporarily moved in. His boyfriend had truly been touched that Noah had gone through such an effort to put it together.

“Are you getting tired of it?” Noah asked.

“Not a chance.” Luke grinned up at him.

Noah sprawled out next to him on the small mattress, propping his head up on his elbow. “Then they’ll just have to deal.”

“Yeah,” Luke murmured, his eyes traveling from Noah’s face down his torso to his dick. He reached out, gripping it. “I will never get tired of seeing you like this,” he confessed.

“Oh?”

Luke’s eyes met his again as he slowly stroked Noah. “It goes back to when I had a crush on you and thought you were straight. I’d see you hugging Maddie…kissing Maddie…in bed with Maddie…I thought you’d never… _ever_ get hard for me…”

“You were so wrong, Luke,” Noah’s voice was thick with desire.

Luke raised his eyebrows. “I kinda got that feeling in my grandma’s kitchen the night we went swimming in the pond.”

“I was starting to get hard for you,” Noah admitted.

“I thought so,” his voice was low and sexy as he continued to slowly work Noah’s cock. Luke’s grip wasn’t tight enough nor his rhythm fast enough to get him off, but it was sufficient to make his body hum. “Would you have kissed me if Maddie hadn’t come in?”

Noah licked his lips. “Yes.”

“I knew it wasn’t my overactive imagination.”

“I wanted you…I’d wanted you for awhile, but I was so afraid…” he confessed.

“Understandably so.”

“I should have admitted it sooner.”

“It all worked out in the end,” Luke murmured, his thumb teasing the head of Noah’s dick. “We’re together now and that’s all that matters. We’ve both made mistakes along the way and we’ll make more.”

“How about I make you feel good now?” Noah suggested, his lips meeting Luke’s.

Luke pulled Noah on top of him. “Oh…yeah,” he breathed, plunging his tongue deeply into Noah’s mouth.

Noah knew exactly how he was going to do it too. He broke their kiss and went directly for Luke’s cock, sucking the head of it into his mouth. God…how he loved to lap up the precome that leaked from the tip. He also enjoyed just sucking and teasing the head before, taking Luke’s cock further into his mouth. They way Luke would moan while he did this made Noah so incredibly horny. Sometimes Luke would beg him to take him deeper into his mouth, but tonight he just whimpered and threaded his fingers through Noah’s hair.

Slowly, Noah dragged his tongue along Luke’s shaft with nice long licks. Luke’s whimpers had turned into low moans now. Okay…it was time to kick it up another notch. Noah moved from Luke’s cock down to his balls, gradually working his way closer to the ultimate destination. He was determined to just keep his thoughts focused on giving Luke pleasure, enjoy the incredible noises Luke was making because of him.

Noah _would not_ let that voice invade his thoughts.

Tonight was about…closeness…love…desire…passion…

Hot passion to be exact. Noah breath was warm against Luke’s balls. “I love you,” he breathed. He lapped Luke’s scrotum…little feathery licks that made Luke writhe beneath him.

“Oh…good god, Noah,” Luke panted.

Noah knew how his boyfriend’s mind worked. Even in Luke’s sexed up state there was part of Luke’s brain that had to be wondering if tonight would finally be the night Noah would rim him…especially since his mouth was getting close to his hole.

“Roll over for me, Luke,” Noah whispered.

Luke propped himself up on his elbows, staring at Noah a bit dazed. “What? Why?”

“Just…please…”

Without another word, Luke turned over, presenting his perfect, taunt little ass to Noah. Luke glanced over his shoulder; his brown eyes had turned black as onyx, wide and questioning. Noah knew _exactly_ how to answer Luke’s query.

Noah placed a soft kiss on the small of Luke’s back, causing Luke to shudder. “Noah…”

Still going with the mantra that actions spoke louder than words, Noah dragged his tongue along Luke’s smooth ass cheek.

“Ohhh…Noah…are…you going to…?”

“Shhhh…Luke,” Noah whispered, briefly lifting his head before he returned to licking…his lips were getting so close to Luke’s tight little pucker, but he still didn’t make a move to go there.

“Oh…Noah… _Noah_ …” lust had taken over Luke’s voice.

No…he wasn’t changing his mind. Noah was just teasing Luke…driving him mad with desire. Noah loved hearing Luke get all primal…the want…want…want. He’d be taking care of all of Luke’s needs so very soon.

Noah’s tongue darted across Luke’s hole. “Is this what you want?” he asked, his breath hot against Luke’s opening.

“Oh yes,” Luke groaned loudly, arching his ass off the mattress. “Please…Noah… _please_ …”

Noah swirled his tongue around the outside of Luke’s opening, he could feel Luke quivering beneath him. God this was so incredible. Swirling his tongue he continued to tease Luke’s hole.

“Don’t stop, Noah,” Luke panted, his voice was so raw. “Please…don’t…ever…stop.”

Suddenly it was as if everything else in the universe had vanished. Noah could no longer hear the music from the iPod, the heat kicking on in the small dorm room, the noise from the hall...the only thing in his world was Luke. All he wanted to do was please Luke…give him the most incredible, mind-blowing orgasm of his life.

Noah dipped his tongue into Luke’s hot ass, which immediately elicited a delicious new Luke sound…one that would be forever burned into his brain. Slowly he fucked Luke with his tongue, loving the intimacy of this act. He’d been so reluctant to do this but now he couldn’t imagine not sharing this closeness with Luke. And…god…the moaning…groaning…whimpering…Luke was close to coming. Noah was determined to make that happen with his tongue buried firmly in his boyfriend’s ass. All it took was a couple more of deep thrusts and Luke was a complete goner…coming loud and hard.

“Oh, baby, I thought you’d never do that to me…oh god…” Luke gasped, still lying on his stomach.

Baby.

This was new. Luke had never referred to him as ‘baby’ before. “Baby?” Noah questioned, running his fingers along Luke’s back. Noah hadn’t grown up with terms of endearment. Big surprise. He really didn’t use any with Luke besides ‘Snyder’…if you could even count it as one. Right now he didn’t feel comfortable calling Luke anything else, but maybe it would change one day. However, it didn’t mean he didn’t like the pet names Luke had come up for him including the newest one.

Luke glanced over his shoulder. “Do you hate it?”

“Rimming or ‘baby’?” he teased.

“Both?” Luke asked, half holding his breath.

Noah grinned. “I love both.”

Grinning, Luke sat up. “And I love you, Noah Mayer,” he said, kissing him squarely on the lips. “And you are still _very_ hard.”

“Does your offer of letting me fuck you still stand?”

“I’d love to get fucked by you,” Luke seductively replied. “How do you want me?”

“Any way I want?” Noah countered.

“After the incredible orgasm you just gave me…you can have whatever you want, baby.”

Noah thought for a moment. The image of Luke on all fours really appealed to him. Couple that with the fact he’d be able to take him nice and deep in that position made it his first choice of the night. “Would you mind getting on your hands and knees?” Noah asked, still feeling a bit shy voicing his request.

Luke grinned, getting into position. “I like the way you think, Mayer.”

Reaching over, Noah grabbed a condom and lube out of the nightstand drawer. “You are so damn hot, Luke,” Noah murmured as he tore open the condom wrapper. “I’m so lucky that you are mine.” He rolled the condom onto his cock. Then he squirted some lube onto his fingers, spreading it around to warm it before pressing a finger inside Luke’s ass.

“Mmmm…Noah,” Luke moaned.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes…I _love_ it when you fuck me.”

Noah slipped another finger inside Luke. “That makes two of us.”

“I’m good,” Luke assured him. “I need you.”

Noah withdrew his fingers and then slowly filled Luke with his cock. Oh _yes_. There was no doubt that Noah loved being buried balls deep inside his boyfriend.

Luke pushed back against him. “Fuck me, Noah,” he groaned.

One would think Luke hadn’t already gotten off tonight, but he was just that horny. But Noah would never complain about that fact. He was only too happy to comply…slowly thrusting, wanting to make it last, but also wanting to be careful with Luke too.

However, Luke being Luke intensified things, rocking hard back against him, deepening his thrusts. “Oh yeah…this it…right there…oh _yeah_ …” Luke cried as Noah’s dick brushed over his prostate.

Oh yeah was right. Luke was a tight, hot treat. What had started out as slow and sweet end up fast and frantic with both of them climaxing within seconds of each other Luke first followed by Noah. Luke collapsed onto the mattress, utterly spent. Noah carefully pulled out, tying off the condom tossing it next to the bed and then wrapped them up in the blankets.

Noah placed a soft kiss on Luke’s lips. “You are so incredibly amazing,” he murmured.

Luke brushed his fingers through Noah’s hair. “Thank you for tonight, baby.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Noah murmured, resting his forehead against Luke’s. “But I promise you it won’t be the last time I rim you.”

“Yay!”

Noah kissed the tip of Luke’s nose. “You are such a geek, Snyder.”

“Takes one to know one.”

Noah reached over and shut off the lamp, pitching the room into darkness. He rested his head against Luke’s chest. “Yes it does,” he quietly admitted.

For the past five days they’ve trusted each other with their bodies. Noah has never felt closer to another person in the world. He loved Luke with all of his heart and soul. Finally he was able to show him completely by exploring that final uncharted territory.


End file.
